Kuro no bomei
by Blackmass
Summary: A.K.A the black asylum. every ones crazy and in an asylum. characters from kuroshitsuji 1 & 2 present!
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to the _blackmass_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hove's clattered against the cracked stone road, down a dark path that you wouldn't notice was there even if you were walking it. A road that led to "a cure" as many people claimed, the carriage was headed fast towards a series of iron gates set in stone, with tall spikes of radically varying heights. Grey clouds permanently settled over the building, rats scurried across the grounds looking for a way back into the stone fortress. Screams could be heard from the second level of the building. Long, pain filled screams circulating throughout the grounds; none of the guards flinched, acting as though the screams were a regular occurrence, if not a bit of a nuisance.<p>

They drove past the first gate, the iron doors closing with the help of invisible hands, or was it that the gates were simply more accustomed to being closed, than open? Past the second, now the third, around and around in a seemingly continuous circle though the gates until finally the carriage came to a dreaded halt in front of a large, solid wooden door. The two drivers opened the door of the carriage and yanked a petite child out by a coaler around his neck, connected to a long chain leash. This child was no longer human, he was a dog.

The boy had slate colored hair and the purest cerulean eyes, skin so pale like it had never felt the harsh rays of the sun. The child looked no more than 11 or 12 years of age. He had a small emaciated body, and obvious signs of abuse and neglect surrounded him unnoticed.

The boy was pulled hard by the neck, falling to the ground for his arms were locked behind him in a strait jacket, hitting his chin upon impact, causing the small boy to taste the blood of his tongue in his mouth. The poor child struggled to get back to his feet, legs trembling from being in the carriage so long.

The wooden doors creaked open slowly, as though they had not been opened in years. A young woman with blood red hair cut sharply, like knives, and eyes the color of rubies. She wore a long red Victorian style dress, with bunches of fabric at her rear and obviously wearing a corset. She looked down at the boy, the air around her clearly saying telling the boy that she was in charge and that he should be ashamed of himself for being here. The child looked down at the dead ground.

"Welcome to 'Kuro no bomei'*" said the woman, "Ciel Phantomhive,"

The boy looked up with a large, clearly insane smile, spread across his face, the light darkening his features making the insanities presence more evident.

"Hello Aunt Anne, or should I say, Madame red?" said Ciel. The woman smiled at this, it was neither friendly nor kind, almost challenging.

"I'm sure that we have never met, much less related, you filthy dog." She said snarling, "Get him inside, ward B!" she shouted at the 2 men handling Ciel. He laughed, as though this was all just a dream and when he woke up, he would be in his nice warm bed at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian there, pretending as though he didn't care, and Ciel would start his day. Maylene would break something, bard would use his flame thrower for cooking, and finny would undoubtedly destroy the garden, and Sebastian would clean it up.

But alas, none of this was true, Ciel Phantomhive was a lowly farm boy, his house was burned down when he was but 7 years of age, and his parents were murdered by the villagers because it was thought that their crops were causing the villagers to grow ill and perish. After that Ciel moved in with his uncle, Baron Kelvin. Although he was a poor man his attitude and personality earned him the title of Baron.

The man had strange habits and tastes; he would always take in homeless children and take them to his room. The next day the children were nowhere to be found. Ciel was often called to his uncle's room so they could have some "quality time" together. But other than that Ciel was forgotten, left to fend for himself locked in the basement, with a shackle locked around his ankle, stuck in a iron dog crate for days on end with no food or water. But weather it was this "quality time" or the solitary confinement or a combination of the 2 that drove Ciel over the edge, we will never know.

No one knows how Ciel came up with this alternate reality of his, but one thing is for sure, he is not willing to leave it.

The inside of the building was broken and run down, striped wall paper that was stained and tearing from the walls. The floor was undoubtedly uneven; steps leading to the upper floors were missing, though most still remained. Smell of blood, death and torture filled the air, fitting the décor magnificently.

The 2 men dragged Ciel up the stairs by the collar around his neck. He tripped on a missing step but the men kept dragging him, up and up and up a never ending stair way until they reached a large set of doors with a small tattered sign above them that read…

WARD B

The two men removed Ciel's collar and carelessly threw him into the tight cramped cell. And since the men had neglected taking him out of the strait jacket, Ciel landed face first into the solid concrete floor.

"Welcome to your new home 'earl' enjoy your stay," said one of the men mockingly.

"'cause you ain't leaving for a very long time," the other finished in a similar tone. Both of the men burst into a sinister laughing fit, locking the door of the cell behind them as they left the ward. Their horrid laughs lingering long after they had left.

Ciel did his best to sit up in the strait jacket, but it proved impossible. He settled for lying on his back so he could breathe, but the damp room reeked of rotting corpses. But in the darkness of the room nothing could be seen.

Ceil closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep. His eyes drooped steadily in the dark silence. However, as he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he shot up as something hot and slimy slide across his ear. He looked around to see a blonde boy, (roughly the same age as himself) with bright blue eyes, similar to his own.

"What was that for?" Ciel shouted scooting away from the boy as fast as he could in the strait jacket, trying to put as much distance between himself and the boy as he could. The boy advanced on him crawling slowly forward closer, quickly closing the gap between them.

"W…what do you want?" Ciel stuttered as the boy inched closer, his face nearly inches from his own, his eyes clouded with something Ciel could not understand, but it was clear that this boy was not in his right mind (but who would be here if they were?).

The boy slowly closed the gap between their faces. His nose touched Ciel's and moved slowly across his cheek to his ear and whispered.

"_You_."

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>kuro no bomei-<em>black asylum**

**that was the first chapter, should i comtinue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi hi! sry ot took so long to update but lets just let by gones be by gones**

**Chapter 2!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Black butler! but some day i will! **

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em>."

The boy pushed Ciel onto his back forced his lips against Ciel's roughly. They were chapped and cold, tearing at his own cracked lips.

Sharp teeth punctured Ciel's bottom lip causing an involuntary gasp to escape his lips allowing the boy to move his tongue into Ciel's mouth. The tongue was slimy and tasted like rotted food. He grunted and pulled his knees up, so as to get the boy off himself, but to no avail. The boy simply pushed Ciel's legs back down and positioned himself between his thighs, without breaking the horrid kiss.

His calloused hands started trailing from his shoulders and down his trapped slender frame and down to his legs. The hand expertly running up and down his thighs, making Ciel groan involuntarily from the intimate touch.

But as quickly as it had started, the attempted rape was interrupted by a chuckle and the boy getting pulled of Ciel's small frame by a large male. He had long silver hair that covered his eyes and had a scare that ran from the bottom of his ear, over his nose, and behind the curtain of hair, and another that ran across his neck.

"Hehe, Alois," he laughed "Didn't you say that you were going to stop giving _that_ introduction after the last one _almost_ took your eye out?" the man said with a large smile still present on his face. Ciel stared wide eyed at the man, as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Un…undertaker?" he asked weakly.

The man turned his head in Ciel's general direction and laughed.

"Hehe, where did you come up with that?" the man asked. "I'm not an undertaker, though now that you mention it, that doesn't seem like a bad occupation, hehe. But alas I am not an undertaker," he said dropping (aka throwing on the ground, hard.) Alois and walking closer to Ciel, his face nearly inches from his own and whispered…

"_I speak to the __**dead**_,"

Ciel gulped and the man pulled away chuckling like a maniac, a bit of drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth as he laughed. Meanwhile the blonde boy, Alois if he heard correctly, was slowly trying to get back to his feat, his boney limbs visibly shaking as his they tried to support his weight. The undertaker stopped laughing and looked down at the boy, he quickly knelt down beside Alois and helped him back up. But like Alois, his limbs shook as they struggled to lift the younger male. Alois eventually got to his feet, but he was swaying back and forth.

"what happened?" Alois asked turning to the undertaker.

"Hehe, him," he said pointing one boney finger at Alois' head. The boy sighed and turned to Ciel. "I'm sorry if Alois caused you trouble, he told me he wasn't gonna' do that anymore. Anyway _**I**_ am Jim," he said.

"Jim?" I asked, "But didn't undertaker call you Alois earlier?"

"Yes, that's because I _was_ Alois, the 'doctors' say, and I quote, that I have a 'Dissociative identity disorder, incurable, lifer'" his voice was barely a whisper as he said 'lifer'.

"What's a 'lifer'?" Ciel asked, although he was afraid he already knew the answer.

It was the under taker who decided to answer this question "A 'lifer' is a person who will never leave this place, they are stuck here even after death," he said, all the traces of amusement he had till now were gone from his face.

"For you see, you don't go to an asylum to get help, you go to an asylum to _**die**_," Alois (Jim) added sadly. "Both the undertaker, as you rightly called him, and I, as well as most, if not all, the patents here are 'lifers',"

Ciel could only look at the two men with pity; the undertaker was holding Jim in a comforting way, arms raped around his shoulders and head resting on the blonds head. Jim clutching the undertakers loose fitting hospital gown as though it was the only thing holding him stable.

"NEW ARRIVAL!" shouted an extremely high pitch and annoying voice, breaking the two men apart. A rush of blonde hair ran into Ciel like a bull, pinning him in an excruciatingly strong embrace. The _thing_ pulled away and studied Ciel thoroughly. Ciel studied _it _as well, which, upon closer inspection, happened to be a girl.

She had long, strait blond hair and emerald green eyes. She had a petite physique and a child like facial structure. After a few minutes the blonde moved in closer to Ciel's face with seriousness in her eyes. Barely an inch away from his face, the girl shouted "OH MY GOD HE'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE~! When I get home I'm taking his head with me and mounting it on my wall!"

_Cute?_ A light bulb went off in Ciel's head "L…Lizzie?" he said stunned.

The girl pulled away and glared at him, "My name is Elizabeth, I hate it when people call me 'Lizzie'." She stated, then she leaned in close to him once more, "Speaking of which, how did you come up with 'Lizzie' in the first place, I don't remember meeting you till now,"

Ciel looked at the girl confused "Eh? But you're always telling me to call you Lizzie,"

"I'm sure we have never met before," she said looking at him as though he was speaking a different language.

"B…but we're cousins, and our parents betrothed us when I was born!" Ciel said, trying to desperately to get her to remember him.

Elizabeth looked at him in disgust "we're cousins?" she said "AND we're betrothed? That's just wrong!" she shouted "you're more fucked up than Jim or I!"

There was silence for a few moments then Jim spoke up, "nope, you're still the craziest Elizabeth," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How?" Ciel asked.

"She cuts up things she thinks are cute, including living creatures, and mounts their heads on her wall," the undertaker answered without changing his expression or letting his voice waver.

_What is going on here?_ Ciel thought to himself, _Sebastian where are you?_

The door to Ciel's left slammed open, revealing a tall man in a lab coat, he had unruly, but not necessarily messy, raven black hair, garnet eyes and unearthly pail hair. "Where is Ciel Phantomhive?" he said A sadistic voice.

"About time Sebastia… *cough*" the man had kicked Ciel in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"You will refer to me as that is if I permit you to speak." He said coldly to the boy withering in pain on the dirty ground. "I am told you have a serious case of Dissociative Fugue," he said reading out of a file labeled _Ciel Phantomhive_.

"my my," said the doctor, "This will require a lot of time in the **bathes**," a sinister smile creped across his face "well then let's not waste any time,"

He picked Ciel up by the collar of his strait jacket and dragged him out of the room and across the building to a room simply labeled…

**BATHES**.

* * *

><p><strong>what you think?<strong>

**i did some research in the disorders that they had **

**kind of rushed through the end of it really wanted to update.**

**anyway _REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi i'm back sorry for the long wait! **

**anyway heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own, but will someday!**

* * *

><p>"SEBASTIAN! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel shouted as the larger male roughly dragged him into the room.<br>"I order you t-" Sebastian threw him on the ground, glaring at him with the upmost disgust.

"You order _me_? Don't you think it should be the other way around?" he said smirking. "Honestly, do you even know where you are?"

"Yes in fact I do I am not an imbecile," Ciel spat out. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and head of the Funtom Company, and _you_ are Sebastian Michaels, my butler as well as a demon,"

Sebastian looked down at the boy with amusement, but it couldn't hide the predatory look in his eyes. "A _Demon_ you say? _AND_ a butler? My my, you do have quite the imagination," Sebastian said leaning forward, "well that's nothing a few hours in a bath can't fix," a cruel smirk danced upon his lips, he was going to enjoy this, which automatically meant Ciel would most certainly not.

Sebastian () kicked Ciel in the stomach, causing him to flip over onto his stomach and gasp in pain. A second later grabbed him by the back of his neck and roughly ripped all the buckles off the strait jacket that held Ciel captive. Once more he flipped Ciel over, so he fell on his back out of the strait jacket.

then proceeded to remove (rip into shreds) the rest of the young boy's thin clothing. Then he picked the boy up around his Lilith waist and carried him further into the room.

Ciel shivered as he was carried deeper into the dark room, for he was no longer warmed by the confinements of his clothing and strait jacket, now he was at the mercy of the cold, dank air that circulated the building.

"What are you doing?" Ciel shouted, struggling against ' iron grip around his waist. "Put me down this instant!"

The pale doctor ignored his protests and continued to walk around the room. Ciel wondered if they would ever reach their destination. The cold combined with the damp air brought back to life memories long since left behind in Ciel's mind.

A cold, dark room hidden from the eyes of society; in a cage no one would ever know existed; with a boy who shouldn't be alive, locked away inside.

A splash of cold water was all it took to wake Ciel up from his memory. He struggled to get to the surface only to find that he simply needed to stand to get air. But soon he realized that he was in a small cylindrical tube, filled with ice cold water up to his chin.

took a flat circular wooden lid that opened down its center and it had a hole in its center the size of Ciel's neck. The Pail Doctor wrapped (as it were) the wooden circle around Ciel's head and closed it around his neck. And, taking a large lock from beside the tube, sealed the Circle shut.

"There," said , a sadistic smirk spreading across his face, "A few hours in a bath will surely clear up that twisted mind of yours," He laughed as he turned around to leave Ciel alone in the dark room.

The small boy was unable to shout after the doctor, to beg him not to leave him there alone, the hypothermia was already starting to seep in, and having asthma really didn't help the situation.

"Ahh, Sebas-chan~, don't forget about me!" shouted an extremely feminine, (yet manly) voice, "Come on! I want to have your babies~!"

Ciel shivered with disgust and turned in the direction of the voice. He saw a red haired man (woman?) with red spectacles. His mouth was hanging open in a sort of frown, revealing pearly white teeth that had each been filled down to a sharp point like that of a shark. Of course Ciel couldn't see the rest of the man due to the fact that he too, was also in "a bath" so to speak. The man looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where he had met the man before. However Ciel's thoughts were rudely interrupted by something barking.

"Ugh," groaned the red head. "Will you shut up already? When I am done with my bath I am taking you to the **Blood wing** and I am going to make sure you will never be able to make a sound again!" his threat had no effect to stop the barking, as though the creature hadn't even recognized what the man/woman was saying.

Ceil scanned the dark room once more to search for the other voice. Following the direction of the red heads gaze, he saw a man with snow white hair and crimson eyes similar to . His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as though he were panting like a dog.

"Who are you people?" Ciel asked, earning a surprised bark from the dog/man and a glare from the red head.

"You have no right to speak to me patient," the red head said snobbishly.

Silence ensued for many minutes. Ciel was mulling over the possibilities of where he had seen these people (Things?) before. Then suddenly it clicked "GRELL!" Ciel shouted unintentionally. The red head gave him the most vial death Glare Ciel had ever received. "It's , you WILL address me as such if I permit you to speak in my Presence!" the Doctor growled.

The dog/man barked again, upset that he was being ignored by the Red head. Another light bulb went off in Ciel's head, "Pluto?" he whispered. The dog barked at him again approvingly. "How do you know our names, Patient? I demand to know who you are," said .

Ciel cocked his head, he remembered them clearly, so why didn't they remember him?

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel:do you intend to tear everything i know to shreads?<strong>

**Me:Yep-sa-doodles XD**

**Ciel: ...i will kill you**

**Me: Yeah, but thats only if you can get sebby on board, and it depends on weather or not i kill u first :)**

**Ciel: *gulp***

**Me: REVEIW! teehee**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello again sorry for the ultra long wait for those of you reading this! **

***hides***

**I'm equaly sorry for how short this chapter is in comparison to the others**

**but thats enough chat just remember I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! if i did Ciel and Sebastion would have done 'it' already XD**

* * *

><p>It felt like almost an eternity had passed before finally came back and set Ciel as well as Pluto and free. Ciel still had no idea why the doctor was in the bath in the first place, but when he latched onto arm, he suspected it was because the red head simply wanted the dark haired doctor to notice him.<p>

Ciel bit back a chuckle as the red head practically forced himself on the raven, but I was quickly subdued when grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him back to the doors on the other side of the room. There he threw Ciel at the ground and commanded him to put his clothes back on. So Ciel grabbed his hospital gown and pulled it over his head. Then he grabbed his black and white stockings and slipped them on. He avoided looking at or even acknowledging the existence of the straight jacket, hoping that the doctor in turn would forget about it.

Ciel's plan had worked apparently for grabbed him once again by the back of his neck none too kindly and dragged him back to Ward B. the red headed Doctor (supposedly) bounded after the raven haired doctor that was dragging Ciel, screaming something about letting him 'bleed' the boy. Ciel could taste the malice intent in those words, and he could just picture the disturbing toothy grin that the red head wore, the image sent involuntary shivers down his spine.

Down a few more twisted hallways and they arrived back at ward B. Ciel looked up at the rusted sign once more before the raven haired doctor unlocked the steel bars that lead to the cell blocks oh yes did I mention that not only are there wards, there are cells of which inmates are kept in, _funny_, thought Ciel, _I feel more like a prisoner than a person who supposedly need's mental help._

They walked down the rows of cells till they reached cell block 13, again unlocked the door and threw Ciel inside and promptly locked the cell door behind him. The entire ward was silent save for the scurrying of rats across the cold, damp, cemented floor.

Ciel crawled across the cell to a far corner where there was some hey to sleep on, or at least, try to sleep on. Once he was as comfortable as he was going to get, he stared out the small bared window of the cell, where a cold moon shown out of the endless dark sky. The stars managed to hypnotize him into a restless slumber.

The boy had awoken early that morning to a creaking noise down the hall that was growing louder and louder by the second, a bright light soon coming into view, along with a carriage pulled by no one.

The carriage was filled to the brim, yet Ciel did not know with what, until he saw the foot.

Then the hand.

Then a gaunt pail face, eyes closed, I a pain filled sleep from which they would never wake up from.

"the death cart," said a dark, monotone voice.

"What?" Ciel asked looking in the direction of the voice. Whom he now recognized as none other than Elizabeth staring blankly at the shadows the cold fire cast.

"It's the death cart," Elizabeth repeated "every night at tea time* the death cart rolls buy and picks up the dead, it is said that the one who pulls the carriage is death." She said, her whole self in a trance like state.

**CRASH**

The Undertaker had rammed himself into the cell bars arm out stretched towards the invisible figure, his actions wild and desperate but the cart kept moving onward, the dead flying through the bars into the cart. Ciel fell backwards but Elizabeth seemed unfazed, apparently this was a regular occurrence.

Yet as quickly as it came, the death cart was gone and the cell was plunged into darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so for those of you who want to know the story on why this chapter took so long heres why<strong>

**i had come up with a chapter befor this one and inteded to use it now (will be added latter in the story)**

**but then i realized that it made no sence in puting it in the story now, then the fic would end to soon, so it will be added latter on.**

**so i had to write a completly different chapter (the one above) from the one i had origonaly inteded to add.**

**so there you go, thats the story its and excuse for lazyness, but its true.**

**latter!**


End file.
